Mobian Kombat DLC Trailer 3:Some More Kombatants
Well, its been about 3 months since I made a trailer for Mobian Kombat. So heres the next group of DLC kombatants! Opening We see the scene of the tournament. Nate is fighting Ion. Ion puts up a valiant effort, but Nate beats him. Vuxo stares down from his throne and says "Finish him". Nate laughs and says "With pleasure". Then we see a bullet hit Nate in the hand. "Ouch"! "Who did that"? asked Nate. Then a thunderbolt hit Nate and knocked him back. Then Otega drops in next to Ion. "Why are you sleeping on the job Ion"? Ion laughed and said "Thanks for the save Otega". Then a thunderbolt hits both Ion and Otega. Which knocked them back. Then a familiar-looking foe jumps down beside Nate. Nick saw from the audience and said "What the hell is Mikasa doing here"? Then the girl said "I see you want to team up on Nate". "Can't beat him one on one". "Can you"? Then a light fills the arena. It was so bright, it was blinding. Then the light calms a bit and we see a bat standing as a silhouette. "I am the shapeless fear that hides in the soul of all mobians". "I am known as Phantom". Then the light stops and Phantom was standing beside Nate. Nate and Mikasa began fighting Ion and Otega. Then a tornado came out of the clouds and dropped off a hedgehog before accending back into the clouds. "I am Nathanyl and I will win this tornament if its the last thing I do". Nathanyl ran over and punched Phantom in the face. Nick jumped into the fight and punched Nate in the back of the head. "TRAITOR"! yelled Nick as he did it. Nate stumbled forward and turned around just in time to dodge an elbow from Nick. Nate punched Nick in the face and knocked him back. Then Dillian jumped in with Rosa. They both fought with Nate as Metal flew in and punched Dillian in the gut. Then Metal uppercutted Dillian into the air and flew up, grabbed him, and flew back down and slammed Dillian into the ground head-first. Then another familiar face appeared. He ran over and punched Metal flying into a wall. "Stay away from my little bro". said the hedgehog. Then he pulled Dillian to his feet and said "You alright"? Dillian saw who it was and said "Dalton"? "What are you doing here"? "Tournaments make for great training opportunities". Then Cydik jumped in and said "Metal, we can beat them together". Then a blast of magic hits Cydik and sends him flying back. Io jumped in and said "It appears you all could use some help". Vuxo stands up and stops time for everyone fighting. "Enough". "This is a one on one or two on two contest". "Not a free for all". Then Vuxo jumps down where everyone is fighting and says "Lets make this quicker". "One by one, you will face me in Mobian Kombat". "If 1 of you manages to beat me, I will leave Mobius alone". "But if I beat all of you, Mobius is mine". "Deal"? Vuxo made time go back to normal and everyone stopped fighting. Then Nick said "Fine". "We'll play your stupid game". Vuxo turned to Nick and said "We'll see how stupid this so-called game is when I kill each and every single one of you". "One by one by one by one, you all will die bh my hand". "Who is first"? Metal leapt in front of Vuxo and said "I will defeat you". Vuxo laughed and said "We'll see about that". Then Vuxo said "Round 1". "FIGHT"! Closing The fight is cut off by the title of the game. When it resumes, we see Metal ripped to pieces and Vuxo holding a metal heart. Vuxo crushed it to dust and dropped the dust on the ground. "I win". "Flawless victory". "Fatality". said Vuxo. Then he glared at the heroes and said "Which of you wants to die next"? Then a light appears and a hedgehog comes out of it and says "Nick, Dillian, Rosa, Io, Dalton, you all are in deep shit sinse you failed to answer my calling". Nick gasped and said "Sensei"? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fangame Category:Trailers